An image presentation device may be equipped with: a transparent liquid crystal panel that provides transmissive display in a transparent display region; and an LCD with the display screen located behind the transparent liquid crystal panel (refer to for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1 Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-61335